vindictacraftfandomcom-20200215-history
How to Build a Pirate Ship: Beginners
How to Build a Pirate Ship: Beginner So you’ve decided that you want to build a pirate ship, although you have no idea of how to go about doing it, which is why you’re here. Read on, deckscrubber, and learn how to become a captain. This is one of the most crucial steps, if you get this wrong you’ll end up with a pirate ship that doesn’t look quite right and there’ll be no easy way of repairing it. Basically, if you’re only at beginner level you’re not going to want to make anything massive yet as a huge ship built in this way will look awful, trust me. I decided to choose a length of 25 blocks for this one. Start off by buiding a straight line, and then making the front and back of the boat. The curvature of the front will be more than the back. Once you’ve done this, you can start to build upon what you’ve done. The next step is to create the bottom level, as this is the hold and we don’t need too much space, I made this a total of 2 blocks tall (excluding the ceiling and floor). After this we just build the second level on top. Finally, we’re at the main deck. Of course, most ships tend to have smaller decks at the front and back, so that’s exactly what we’re going to do. After filling in the floor of the main deck you can add in the additional decks. As you can see I rounded of the edges of each deck to make it look better. At this point you’re going to want to add in some way for players to reach the upper decks. I put in a set of stairs leading to the front, and walkways across to get to the back. Now comes the part that really starts to make this ship look like a ship, the sails and prow. To make your ship look much better, make the sails on a slight angle. Sails tend to get smaller the higher they are, so remember to include this to make your build look more realistic. If you want to get the right proportion between sails just look at how long across your sails will be. For example, the bottom-most sail at the back of the ship is exactly 16 blocks long. Divide that by two to make the difference between the two horizontal sections 8 blocks long, and you’ll end up with great looking results. Now it’s time to actually make the sails. You’ll want to make them in a semi-circular fashion to look like the wind’s caught in them. Continue using the same semi-circle across the entire sail to make sure it stays in proportion and repeat for the other sails. Finally, everything’s coming together to create a ship. Add in some crow’s nest’s to the tops of each mast for some added detail . Category:Tutorials Creative